Gone
by the electric phantom
Summary: Lisa moved away, and Hector hasn't been the same since. Jessica and Keith notice and try to save him before it's too late. Includes angsty Hector, hormonal Jessica, and Keith... well, being Keith.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Okay, before I start, let me say that this is not my own! I remember there was a fic like this a few months ago, but something happened and the story and author were gone. I wanted others to read it, so I decided to post it, with a few minor adjustments. One of those was just so I could write Hisa, though, so please don't get mad! If the original author finds this, your story was incredible. I favorited it and everything. If you have an account, repost yours and I'll delete mine… if you want. **

Keith was walking in the park when he saw Jessica sitting there, reading.

"Hey, Jess!"

"Oh, hey, Keith!" she said, looking up nervously at her crush.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing new," she said with a shrug, "Jules keeps trying to get me to come to the Hamster Olympics." Keith laughed.

"Have you seen Hector?" the mood changed from happy to miserable in a snap after that statement. She nodded solemnly and pointed towards a nearby pond where her brother was sitting.

"He's been so… distant lately. Ever since Lisa left," she said. He frowned. Yes, Hector had changed dramatically in the past few months. Jessica, who had continued to look at her big brother, began sobbing.

"Jess, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Keith! It's just-"she looked at him, "he's cutting himself! I found a-a razor underneath his pillow!" Keith didn't have a moment to process before Jessica was launching herself into his arms.

"Jess, Jess, sh, Jess, it's okay," he said soothingly, trying to calm her down.

"And every time I try to talk to him, he just…"

"Ignores you," he finished, all too familiar with the process.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered. He looked between the two Ruiz's before yelling,

"HEY, YOU GUYS!"


	2. Chapter 2

He sat at the pond, quietly thinking about Lisa. She had always loved it there because it was pretty. Now, it was a place where he could daydream about her without being watched.

Not that he minded. Nothing mattered. Lisa was gone. There was nothing left. He had no purpose.

He heard Keith yell 'hey you guys'. He debated for a moment about whether or not it was worth it to see what the problem was. Then he thought of something Lisa had said to him.

"We're here for each other, you know? It's like that James Taylor song my mom likes! 'You just call out my name, and you know wherever I am, I'll come running to see you again!' ya know?"

So, if he yelled her name, she'd run over? It was worth a shot.

"LISA!" he yelled. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Well, I'm just going to warn you now, Keith gets very random this chapter. I'm not sure if it's a filler or an important plot point. Either way, I found it fun to write.**

At The Electric Diner, Marcus, Leo, P.J., Jessica, Shock, and Keith were all sitting there. There was still a glaring absence, what with no Lisa and Hector ignoring. Keith was actually glad Hector wasn't there; it would've been awkward.

"Okay, so what's the problem, cuz?" asked P.J.

"The problem is- the problem is Hector's predicament," Keith said. He knew predicament wasn't the best word to use, but at this point, he was hardly forming coherent sentences.

"So… what are we gonna do?" Marcus asked awkwardly.

"Well, that's a good question, and I might have a good answer."

"WHAT?" asked the others, leaning in. Keith momentarily closed his eyes before continuing.

"Well, we all know why Hector's like this, don't we?"

"Lisa," they all said.

"Exactly. Why if she never moved, he wouldn't be in this sorry state."

"Yes, yes, no one is disagreeing with you, Keith!" said a slightly agitated Marcus.

"But what does it matter; we can't change the past!" said Shock. Jessica gave Keith a funny look.

"If this is going where I think it is…"

"It's not," he assured.

"Well, what _is _going on?" asked a very confused Leo. Keith got up and began walking around the table (you might think this was for show, but he was actually just trying to get a sense of reality).

"There is a girl that all of us knows. The plan is simple. I propose that we get her back before her love ruins everything. Do you follow me?"

"No," said Marcus, shaking his head.

"Hector would be fine if she'd never left."

"You mean, he wouldn't be angsty?" asked P.J.

"He would be fine; what don't you get?"

"Still not following," said his dad.

"With Lisa back, the future will be set!"

"AH!"

"So, it's not over yet."

"How will we get her here?" asked Shock.

"I've found her new number online, so we can just call."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Jessica. Keith dialed the number.

"Hello? Mrs. Heffenbacher? No, I'm not a teleoperator. No, I'm Keith. No, that's Marcus. I'm Keith. No, that's Shock. No, no, I'm Keith. Yeah, hi! So, I was wondering if it would be okay for Lisa to move back. Really? Okay! Well, sure! Bye," he looked at the others, "She said yes!"

"Oh, my gosh, Keith! You're the best!" cried Jessica, flinging herself into his arms.

'Wow," P.J. mouthed. His dad smiled at him. He smiled back. Jessica let go with a huge grin on her face.

"Keith, you're a genius!" said Marcus. Said genius blushed sheepishly.

"Wait, where will she live?" asked Shock, just seeming to realize this.

"We have an extra bedroom in our apartment," said Leo, "Once we clear out the make-shift library Keith made, it'll be fine."

"Honestly, I don't think Lisa will mind living in a library," said Marcus. The guys took a moment to laugh. Jessica looked out the window towards the park.

"You okay?" Keith asked her.

"I just hope this works," she said, twisting a piece of her hair between her fingers.

"It'll be fine. Just look alive and don't forget that it's not over yet."

They all went out of the diner, yelling some sort of battle cry.

**A.N.: Don't ask. It just happened. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: OMG! Logan, you're alive! I thought you'd died! Write for us, please! I miss you! **

**And, holy kabooses! You guys seem to really like this story! Please tell me any opinions so I can make this as incredible as possible!**

He was laying in bed. He heard a voice… her voice.

"Hector, Hector, Hector," she whispered. He felt a poke. It was Jessica.

"Hector, Hector, Hector."

"Jessica- what are you- this is my room!"

"I know. It's just… I heard you talking in your sleep," she said, blushing. Her fingers went straight to her hair and began twisting.

"Jess- I'm fine- go to bed," she nodded, but gave him one last look before leaving. He sighed, pulling out his scrapbook. There were pictures; pictures of him and Lisa, maybe Jess and Keith too, but mostly just him and Lisa. Her smile was gorgeous. A small smile played on his lips until he reached the last page. It was blank. Just like his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Good news! I'm on vacation now, so I should be able to update more frequently. It's not a promise, but I'll try.**

**I also seem to have a format. Odd numbered chapters will be about Jessica, Keith, Marcus etc. Even numbered ones will be Hisa. Every three chapters is a Starkid reference. Sound good? Good. Now, onward!**

Jessica sat in her room. He was just so… empty. She sighed. Then her mind went to the plan. She smiled. But then doubt crept in, like it always seemed to. She glanced at the clock. Was it too early to call? He was generally up by now, so…

"Jess?"

"Hey, Keith."

"Jess, I know I'm always up early, but it's not even seven. Why are you up?"

"I haven't been able to sleep."

"You're worried about him, aren't you?"

"Can you blame me? He's getting worse and worse each day! If something doesn't happen soon, I won't be surprised if he-he, you know."

"He wouldn't kill himself. He loves Lisa, but he loves you enough to keep going." Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Jess? Are you crying?"

"No, I'm sweating through my eyes!"

"Okay. Listen, it's only another week."

"Keith, thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything. Cheering me up, giving up your library, not complaining that I ruined three different shirts from crying-"he laughed.

"You should get some sleep. See you at five for _Madagascar 3_?"

"Bet on it."

"Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it!" he started singing. She laughed.

"Good, but I liked Zefron's better.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: This chapter is uber short, but very enjoyable to write. Please review!**

Lisa was running around her room, trying to pack everything.

"Oh, my Oz! This is amazing! I'm going back! Back to powers and wordballs and special skills. To aliens, pranks, and some friends by my side. It's all that I love and it's all that I need in New York, New York!" she squealed out of excitement. She was leaving tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: Hi ho! Guys, can somebody please update? It's been 26 days since anybody else updated!**

Keith sat in the diner alone sipping a smoothie. What was taking so long? Jess should be here by now. She entered with a smile.

"Well?" he asked. She smiled even more (if possible).

"She's on her way to see him!"

"You told her about his… situation, right?" her smile faded.

"No, but does it matter?"

"I hope not, but you still should've told her." Jessica shrugged and sat down.

"So, what's going on?" he shrugged.

"Nothing new and exciting." She nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: Hey, buddies! This chapter should be interesting plot-wise even if it isn't writing-wise. I'm probably going to update ****Chat Rooms ****today, as well as maybe a new chapter of ****TEC: The Musical ****or ****Beauty and the Beast. ****Heck, I might even add onto ****Lazy, Hazy, Crazy Days of Merlin!**

**Although, I guess, that's not the point. You guys don't seem to watch that show, and even the people who do don't review it. Ah, well. Maybe another time! Here's chapter eight!**

**Hector's POV**

He sat by the pond, staring at a duck. It waddled over and pooped on his shoe. Stupid duck.

"Hector!" he heard Lisa's voice yell. He ignored it; it was his imagination again. Then he remembered what Jessica had told him earlier.

"I'm gonna be at the airport this afternoon. A friend's coming into town, and I have to meet them. Trust me, you'll love them."

Could she have meant Lisa? No, it was impossible. Wasn't it? He turned around and saw her. She was always beautiful in his eyes, but today, she looked ten times better.

**Lisa's POV**

Jess told me that Hector would be in the park. Why didn't she come with me? All she'd said was to look in the park and something about depression.

Where is he?

"Hector!" I called, "Hector!" I was about to pass by the pond where we used to hang out when a depressed looking guy turned around; Hector. His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Lisa! Lisa! LISA, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" he yelled as he ran over to hug/attack me.

"Hector," I whispered.


End file.
